1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interlocking word games, and pertains more particularly to such a game and method employing prism-configured blocks having letters and scoring values on two faces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous word games have been devised with various degrees of challenge and skill associated therewith. Perhaps the closest prior art is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,158 granted to James Brunot et al on June 26, 1956 for "GAME APPARATUS". This patent recognizes the difficulty existing with a game of the type described in said patent in that certain discrete areas or squares are marked with scoring directions which are obscured when the playing piece or tile covers that particular area or square. The problem is overcome in the patented apparatus by having the board formed with criss-crossing strips that project from the general plane of the board, the criss-crossing strips having so-called pips, actually small notches, which unobstructively signify the bonus value to be assigned to the score when a playing piece or tile has been placed on that particular square. However, any scoring information is limited by the restricted number of pips that can be employed. In this regard, two pips indicate that the score should be doubled for that square; three pips indicate that the score should be tripled.